Distribution panels may receive and hold multiple electrical wires. In order to secure the multiple electrical wires in place, wire organizers have been developed. Typical wire organizers have wire-holding mechanisms that allow the wires to generally move in one direction only. As such, once the electrical wires are inserted, one cannot easily slide the wires back out, and oftentimes this cannot be done without actually cutting the wires. This causes inconvenience and adds to the costs when the wiring needs to be redone or replaced.
Further, in a cramped space, such as a boat or a recreational vehicle (RV), where space is at a premium, it may be difficult to install a distribution panel and/or to replace wires and related devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a distribution panel that is easy to install and at the same time allows for both easy locking and releasing of the multiple electrical wires that a distribution panel receives.